Love Made to Be
by Aidia Turner
Summary: WARNING: Character dies. He's my fave, too :( Will, Jack, and the crew go to Port Royale to seek refuge at Elizabeth's house. Will finds himself falling in love with her again - but so does his comrad. UPDATED
1. Default Chapter

Love Made To Be

****

OK this isn't my first POTC fanfic, so you can give me as much hell as you want.

Disclaimer: Do not own any of the POTC characters or their portrayers (although, if I did, Will/Orlando wouldn't still be single, nor would Jack/Johnny, as I would willingly lend him to one of my friends [that's you, abbsters!]^_^).  

Summary:

Okey-dokey, here we goes…

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Chappy 1: Back To Port Royale

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!"  Jack's drunken cry was stifled by the firm hand of the blacksmith's apprentice, Will Turner.

"Shhh!" hissed Will, "We're just coming up on Port Royale.  You mustn't be discovered, or we shall be clapped in irons for the rest of our lives!  If I was caught aiding a pirate…" Will broke off, shaking his head as though he wouldn't know what to do if such a problem arose.

"Oh *hic!* cummon, Laddie!" Jack said, swaying in a drunken stupor, "Lighten up a *hic!* bit."

"I will lighten up a bit once we are safely smuggled up to Elizabeth's house – only then will we be safe and unnoticed."

"You will, Will?  Ha! You WILL, WILL! Hahaha, ooh is that funny!" Jack's eyes were normal, at least for someone of his type, all glazed over and unfocused.  Will shook his head.

*"You're hopeless," he muttered.  Jack just grinned, every golden tooth gleaming in the dawn's first light.

The Black Pearl would have to moor somewhere other than the main docks, because it was well known in the Caribbean, and if Port Royale should ever see that ship again, they would be ready.  Will realized this.

"Yo, Anna Marie!" He called, "Once we're marked fifty yards away from shore, drop the anchor!"

*Sam to Gollum in LOTR II: Two Towers, about the rabbit stew and fried fish with chips ^_^

"Aye, Will!"  she called back.  Will carefully maneuvered his way past many jagged rocks, pulling up about fifty yards from shore.  Anna Marie dropped the anchor.  Will called down to the crew.

"We're going to have to anchor here – it's too risky to dock in the main harbor, as Port Royale will definitely be, uh, _ready_, in case the Pearl stops by again."  All he got was nods.  "All right, well, five to a boat, let's get outta here."  And without a sound, the crew made for shore.

Thirty minutes (and counting) later, they came upon the first little village area.  The others waited outside for Will as he stop in a lower class clothing shop and bought some undercover clothes until they got to Elizabeth's house.  He gave the crew the clothing, and Anna Marie's eyes filled with tears.  Will asked her what was wrong.

*"Nobodies ever given me a _dress_ before!" she stammered, before bursting out, hugging Will very tightly, and fast-walking behind he building to change, now bawling.  She came out five minutes later.

"You look, ahhhhh, nice," Will said, lamely.  At this she began to sniffle again. "Alright, we're on our way."  He went over to a carriage and tipped a few coins into the drivers' hand, who tipped his hat and let them board his carriage.

"Where to, Sir?" he said in a pleasantly polite tone, obviously liking the amount of gold he had just received.

"Governor Swann's Mansion, please," came Will's voice from somewhere on the far end of the carriage.

Eleven oddly dressed people were standing at the main gate, looking up in awe at the house that they might take refuge in.  Will, however, was trying to persuade the guard into letting them in.

"Oh, common, just tell her that Will's here to see her!" Will pleaded, for the guard would not accept anyone unless they were expected.  Will had to tip over twenty-five gold pieces into the guards hand before the guard left his post to go inform Miss Elizabeth about her unexpected visitors.

"Will!" she cried, holding the edges of her dress up so she could run across the lawn and into his arms.  He swung her up into the air once before kissing her.  She then walked over to the crew.

"Mr. Gibbs," she said, hugging him, tears now staining her cheeks.  "Jack!" she cried out mildly, before kissing him on the cheek.  He blushed and tipped his hat.

"Miss Elizabeth," he said as elegantly as possible, without sounding as drunk as he was.  She should her head and mouthed to Will, 'I thought his drinking problem would over by now!', who just shrugged and mouthed back, 'You know Jack – he's too stubborn to change!'

After this emotional reunion, she took them inside and ordered that they first shower and dress in clean clothes of a higher class.  Will was the last to shower, so he and Elizabeth could have a private fireside conversation.  The first thing she said was, "Tell me everything that happened, from the very moment you left until now."

Well, that's the end of chappie one, so review, review, review!  I won't download my second chappie till this one has at least five reviews – chibi Will plushies to everyone who does!!!

FYI: I'm gonna introduce a new character in the next one named Felicity, otay otay? Kewlkewlkewl!!!

I'm bored so I'm gonna add these too:

"A wedding! I love weddings!  Drinks all around!"

-Jack (Johnny Depp)

"Elizabeth – I should have told you from the first moment I met you; I love you."

-Will (Orlando Bloom)

"Jack!  Where's Elizabeth?"

"She's fine – she's set to marry the Commodore, just like _she_ promised, I came to get yeh, just like _I_ promised, and you get to die for her, just like _you_ promised, so we're all men of our word, except for Elizabeth who is in fact a women."

-Will (Orlando Bloom) and Jack (Johnny Depp)

Jack: Just one question; how far are you willing to go for this girl?

Will: I'd die for her.

Jack: Okay, then let's go.

And now LOTR…

Pippin: Merry?

Merry: What?

Pippin: Are we lost?

Merry : No.

Pippin: I think we are.

Merry: Shh!!!

"A red sun rises – blood has been spilt this night."

-Legolas (Orlando Bloom)

  LOTR II: TT

"You would die before your stroke fell!"

-Legolas 

  LOTR II: TT

Gimli: Most have seen too many winters!

Legolas: Or too few.

Gimli: You couldn't have picked a better spot!

Legolas: *smiles*

Gimli: What's going on out there?!?

Legolas: Would you like me to describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?

Gimli: Legolas! Two already!

Legolas: I'm on seventeen! *kicks ass, nailing two more Uruk-Hai in three seconds* Nineteen!

Gimli: What?!? I don't fancy you out numbering me!

"Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east."

-Gandalf

  LOTR II: TT

Gimli: Oh, common, we can take 'em!

Aragorn: *raises an eyebrow* It's a long way.

Gimli: *moment of revered silence* Toss me.

Aragorn: *tilts head to the side, mockingly* What?

Gimli: I can't jump the distance so you'll just have to toss me!

*****switches places* 

Gimli: Oh, oh!  Don't tell the elf?

Aragorn: Not a word. *tosses Gimli*

Gimli: AHHHHH!!!!

WELL, THERE YOU GO, MY FAVE QUOTES – I COULD'VE TOSSED IN SOME HARRY POTTER ONES TOO BUT THIS ALONE WAS TOO MUCH WORK AND IT'S THREE IN THE MORNING.

BUHBYEZ, AND AS THE-SECOND-GEEK SAYS,  PARLAY!!!


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome aboard the Black Pear...

HEY YA'ALL! WELL, HERE'S CHAPPY 2.  EVEN THO I DIDN'T GET 5 REVIEWS WHEN I STARTED THIS, I FIGURED, "AH, WHAT THE HELL, FIVE PPL PROBABLY WON'T EVEN READ IT, SO WE'RE ALL GOOD – HOPEFULLY A FEW MORE WILL REVIEW BY THE TIME I'M DONE WRITING THIS.

DUM DA DEE DA DUM – OKEY DOKEY!

Chappy 2: Welcome Aboard the Black Pearl!

~*_Flashback (sort of)_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Will paced on the deck, waiting for Gibbs and the crew to finish loading the cargo, which included a large amount of rum, for Jack's part anyway.  He grinned and shook his head at the 24 gallon of rum that Gibbs, the Mute, and the Midget were trying to balance between them as they walked up the gangplank.  He knew had one more priority, but he couldn't remember what it was.  Oh, yeah…he needed to go say goodbye to Elizabeth.  The one thing about this trip that he was dreading – it would be so hard, and he didn't think either of them would be able to take it.

He began to walk, making his way up the hill toward the governor's mansion.  Elizabeth didn't even know about his decision yet.  He passed through the little selection of houses and shops at the foot of the hill.  A woman with strong sturdy hands and a determined look set upon her face walked up to him.

"Sir, you be Will Turner?" she said in a steady voice.

"Why yes, I'd be him," he said curiously, "and what business would you want with me?"

"Sir, I'd like a job on your ship."  Her stout reply shocked him.

"Really…" he said, looking at her from head to toe.

"Yes," she said, tilting up her chin a bit, "I am prepared for anything, anywhere.  I have a strong will.  And I be ready to take orders from any man willing to take me aboard."  She stood there, looking impressively independent, her arms straight at her sides.  She somewhat reminded Will of one of the militia soldiers.  He could tell that her intentions were great, and that she had much to offer.  Until her next request.

"But there only be one hitch, sir."

"Aye? And what be that?" Will said, beginning to prepare his mind for anything.

"Well, I got a daughter, sweet little thing, on'y bout eleven.  Have to come along as well, she would."  Will considered.

"Go to the dock, where the Black Pearl is harbored.  Take ye little young'ng with ye, and ask for a word with Captain Jack Sparrow.  Don't forget, it's _Captain_, unless you want yer head on a stake…"  This didn't seem to frighten the woman one bit, so, with a sigh, Will continued.  "Tell 'im Will sent ye, and that yer to be let aboard and given work immediately.  What be your name?"  he added.

"Takita," she said in a tone, such as to dare him to laugh.

"Lemme tell ye now, _Takita_– women aboard our vessel don't get no leeway, savvy?" She nodded and began to walk away.  As an after thought, he shouted to her, "And what be your lass's name?"  Her reply seemed to flow with the wind – "Felicity."

"William Turner!"  Elizabeth came storming down that hill, livid as hell itself.  "Exactly who is that woman?"  Will began to talk with ease.

"Just a new crew member," he said, in a carefree manner.

"A new crew member, eh?  Well, let me ask you this!  Why is it that you will let _her_ on your ship but not _me_?  And what do you mean by 'one of your new crew members'?"  Let's just say that Elizabeth wasn't happy.

"Elizabeth, a ship like that is no place for a lady such as yourself!  You are the Governor's daughter – you must keep up appearances!  If any of Port Royale ever saw you with someone with likes of me again – who knows what they will think?"

"Fine," she snapped, "but what about the 'one of my new crew members' part, huh?  What was _that_ supposed to mean?"  It was now or never.

"Elizabeth – you do remember your father?  And the wishes and dreams about a wonderful future for you?"

"Aye," was her reply – it had become a habit of hers to speak slang, especially around Will and Jack.

"Well…I don't think that there is a place for me somewhere in there." He was trying to word this carefully.

"What do you mean by that?" Elizabeth's voice had become calmer; softer – she didn't understand…

"I don't think that I have any part in your future.  I just…don't think it's meant to be."  He half expected her to storm off, all in a huff, or begin screaming at him again.  But no – she broke down into sobs.   On instinct, Will put a comforting arm around her – but now all he could do was to wait for it to stop.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ohh," said Elizabeth in a somewhat understanding tone, "so that was what it was all about?"  She looked as though she hated herself for ever doubting him.

"Aye," was Will's reply.  He gazed into her eyes.  It was a wonderful sensation – comforting.  His eyes were so gentle, so loving, so…there were not words to describe how safe she felt just sitting there, by the warm hearth, his eyes dulling into hers.  He was the first to pull out.

"Will!"  It was an unsteady voice, kind of syrupy.  Will groaned…he knew that voice anywhere.

"Jack," he muttered. "I'll be back," he said to Elizabeth, kissing her on the forehead as he stood up, "I have some unwanted business to attend to."  It was to late to go check on Jack – he came strolling into the room.

"Will! Laddie! Care for a pint?"  He was stark naked, obviously just out of the bathtub.  His unsteady hand was clutching a silver goblet of what was no doubtedly liquor.  Will just stood there for a moment, his mouth down to his feet.  Jack strolled around him.  "Elizabeth! Dahling!  How *hic* splendid!  Join me for some rum?"

"No!" Will said. "No one is going to join you for rum.  And since no one will join you, you shan't have anymore."  Elizabeth had to stifle a giggle as Will tried to wrestle the goblet away from Jack, only to splash rum all over himself, as well as Jack and the very expensive carpet on which they were standing.

"The rum!" Jack wailed.  "The rum!  Blast you, boy!  You spilt the rum!  Ohhhh, the rum is gone!"  Jack seemed to be losing his mind.

"CALM DOWN!" Will shouted.  Jack shut up, but he continued to mutter.

"Elizabeth, dear, I'm so sorry – I'll go get something to clean it up," Will told her ("The rum.  The rum!").

"Oh, Will, it's quite alright.  I'll just get Hawkins to dab it up later.  You just go help Jack find some suitable clothing."

Will turned around, only to see that Jack had sat himself on the floor and was currently stroking the carpet.

"Oh, poor, poor rum!  If I would've known – never would've even came in here!"  Jack's face was full of concern and crazed lovingness, which he decided to let out on something that wasn't even alive or important (not to mention, more sane as he was).  Will rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Jack, let's get ye cleaned up," he said, pulling Jack up by the arm.

"NOOOO!!!" Jack screamed.  Will let go of him at once, raising an eyebrow in question at Elizabeth.  Jack was now sprawled on the floor, covering the spot where the rum had spilt, a half-crazed gleam in his eye.

"Fine, fine," Will said, "Then I guess you won't get any rum at dinner…"  This was enough for Jack.  Like an obedient puppy, he leapt up and bound over to Will.  'Good God,' Will thought.  He led Jack to the vacant bathroom like a parent who is helping their child with their first steps.

All of a sudden, Elizabeth felt warm.  Suddenly, she began to run through her head what happened when Will was away – it was weird – like she was psychic.  The things hadn't ever witnessed were running through her head. 'These must be Will's thoughts,' she thought.  She found that she could control them, and she began to go back in time…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Finally, Elizabeth stopped bawling.

"I love you," Will whispered into her ear.  She looked at him, almost as if she was terrified.  Then, lip quivering, she gathered her skirt, stood up, and dashed up the hill.  Will sighed and decided that it was for the best, so he walked down to the dock.  

He almost didn't recognize the Black Pearl.  Amazed, he stepped on board.  Everything was shiny and bright – he could see his reflection on the mast.  The portholes gleamed, and the wheel was refurbished and painted – it almost looked new.  He noticed, in the corner, was a pouting Jack.  There he sat, his legs pulled up to his chest, arms crossed.  His lip was sticking out a mile, and his eyebrows, furrowed.  Will crossed over to him.

"'Ey there Cap'tn," Will said.  Jack's face, which was unrecognizable, due to the fact that his hat was shadowing it, rose, and Will got the gist.

"Where's, er, Takita?"  he asked, uncertainly.

"Oh, she's down in her quarters," said Jack, rising to his feet.

"Whoa there!  What's wrong, Jack?"

"WHAT'S WRONG?!?  WHAT'S WRONG?!?  YOU LET A WOMAN ABOARD THIS VESSEL WITHOUT MY AUTHORIZATION, THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!"  Jack shouted, a spray of spit issuing from his mouth.  "NOT TO MENTION THAT YOU LET HER BRING HER DAUGHTER WITH!"

"Jack, I'm sorry, my bad, savvy?"  Will said.  "I mean she was like one-a those tough women who yer 'fraid'll beat-cha up – it's not like I could just say no."  Jack was currently hyperventilating but, as they didn't exactly have paper bags back then, Will tried the Heimlich Maneuver (hey, what else could he possibly do?!?).

"Hey, Laddie, whatcha trying to do, kill me?"  Jack managed to emit.

"Nah," Will replied, grinning, "Though it wouldn't have been a bad idea…"  Will playfully punched him in the shoulder, and Jack returned it.  "Well, I best go check on Ta-Ta-Ta-Ta-Ta-Ta-Takita," Will said, making Jack burst out laughing.  Will climbed down the ladder.  He turned around and came face to face with Takita.  She was giving him puppy dog eyes, and he had a feeling that she wasn't sober.

"Whatcha want?" he asked, semi nervously.

"You know what I want," she said in a Talk-to-Mama voice.

"Ahhh, no, actually I don't," Will said, "Seriously, what do you want?"

"You," she said passionately, and she grabbed him by the ruff of his collar and kissed him full on the lips.  It shocked Will so much that his eyes were wide open and disbelieving.  He could taste the rum in her breath, and, glancing over at the 24 gallon barrel, he knew that Jack would not be happy if he found out that someone, a woman no less, had been drinking his rum.  Will pulled away from her as quickly as he could.

"I…I really have to go, er, check the, er, ship…Aye, I better, umm, make sure there are no, ah umm, leaks!" he said, desperate for an excuse to get outta there.  Takita sighed.

"All right, if you really must go," she said, as though it were a shame, "But Mama will be waiting!" she said with an exaggerated wink.

Will, relieved to get away from that mess, climbed the ladder.  A girl seemed to appear from nowhere, trying to get down.  Will could see right up her skirt, a sight that Jack, not Will, would have found, umm, _interesting_.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry sir!"  The girl had a voice that was fairly natural, not to high, not to low.

"That's quite all right, Miss Felicity," Will said, "but I suggest that you stay up on deck – your mother is in a right state, she is, so I don't think it be wise for a youngster such as yerself to be wandering down here."

"Thanks for the advice," she said, ascending once more.  Will followed her.

Once they both had reached the top, she turned around, and he got a good look at her.

"Good afternoon, I'm Felicity Taylor.  What be your name, sir?" she said, bluntly sticking out a hand.  Will grinned.

"I would be William Turner, but you can call me Will."

"Alright, then, Mr. Will," she said politely.  Will laughed.

"No, no, no – just Will." She grinned back.

"Welcome aboard the Black Pearl, love," he told her, spreading his arm in an invitation to scope out the horizon, "And welcome to the Caribbean!"

WELL, THAT'S ABOUT IT PEEPS – I KNOW, IT'S SHORT JUST LIKE THE 1ST ONE, BUT I DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME TO DO THESE AT THE MOMENT.  ALL THE FRIGGEN TEACHERS ARE GIVIN ME TOO MUCH HW – OH WELL.  HEY IF ANYONE HAS NE SUGGESTIONS FOR THE PLOT OR SUMTHIN, LEAVE IT IN A REVIEW – I'LL FOR SURE TAKE IT INTO CONSIDERATION, BUT DUNNO IF I'LL USE IT OR NOT – WE'LL HAFTA SEE!!!  WELL, G2G – BUH-BYEZ!!!


End file.
